


O' Christmas Tree

by wishfulina



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Good times, Mystery Kids, Secret Santa, Short One Shot, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulina/pseuds/wishfulina
Summary: It's Christmas Time for the Mystery Kids and Mabel is in the spirit. Everything seems to be going perfect. Now that all of her duties are done, it's time she watched the Christmas tree decorations. Things don't go as planned.





	O' Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Roaring_Meatloaf on Discord! Hi, it was me your secret Santa all along! Happy Holidays and I hope you like it!

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly!” Mabel sang on the top of her lungs. She paused, waiting for the others to finish the tune.

 

“Fa la la la la! La la la la!” Raz had finished for her from another room.

 

To say that Mabel was in the holiday spirit was an understatement. When the season came around, the holidays were the only thing she ate, slept, and breathed. She loved how everybody was dressed exactly like her. The entire month was a flurry of yarn and sweaters in festive colors. Every sweater she wore commemorated at least one holiday. Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, you name it. But now that Christmas was coming quick, that was the only thing on her mind. 

 

She currently was on Hot Cocoa Patrol giving everybody their holiday drinks. She was nearly done too. She was just missing the tree decorators. She walked into the gift shop where she just heard Raz. 

 

There she saw Wybie and Raz opening boxes of ornaments around the tree. It was their turn to decorate. A Raz and Wybie team up was pretty rare these days.  She couldn’t wait to see what the result would be. 

 

“Hot cocoa anyone?” It had been her idea to give out the hot beverage to keep everyone in the spirit. So, it became a seasonal job for them, and it was her turn this year.

 

“Oh thank god!” Raz bounded towards her. It must have been one of his favorite parts of the season.

 

“Wait for me!” Wybie followed frantically.

 

“Minty hot cocoa with a few marshmallows and loads of whipped cream for Raz.” She smiled giving him his respective mug. Raz made a sound of delight as the cup settled in his hands.

 

“And caramel hot cocoa with a ton of marshmallows and cinnamon stick for Wybie.” Wybie quickly swiped his mug before muttering a thank you. 

 

And lastly, a hot white cocoa loaded with sprinkles, marshmallows, and whipped cream with a candy cane sticking out for Mabel. She was about to take a sip when she just remembered...

 

“Oh, careful they’re still-”

 

“ _ Ah!  _ My tongue!” Her warning was a little too late for Raz.  

 

“Hot.”

 

“Cocoa, why muth you bethray me like thith.”

 

Raz’s dramatic monologue was ridiculous when spoke with his tongue still out, trying to cool down the burned area. Mabel and Wybie couldn’t help but snicker into their own drinks.

 

“Mabel, do you wanna watch? Maybe you can give us some pointers. You are the  _ artistic’  _ one.’” Wybie offered as he blew on his drink. He clearly learned his lesson. 

 

She was done with Hot Cocoa Patrol so… it couldn’t hurt to spend an hour or two there. 

 

“Yeah! Definitely.”

 

***

“You did not!” 

 

“I sure did!” Raz laughed. 

 

“You told your sister that the only way Santa would forgive her is if she ate 100 candy canes?” Wybie had tears in his eyes as he grabbed a string of popcorn. “And she believed you?” 

 

Raz confirmed again puffing out his chest in pride.

 

“Oh my god, you are evil!” Mabel had giggled so hard that she thought she was gonna break. 

 

“She is much worse, I swear.” Raz put his hand over his heart. “Psychonauts honor.”

 

“Speaking of candy canes…” Mabel had put her hand in the box of decorations to which Raz immediately telekinetically slapped her hand away. 

 

“No.”

 

“Aww please!” Mabel reached again. 

 

“No, they are for the tree and you know that Mabel  _ Ariel  _ Pines.” Raz wagged a telekinetic finger at her. 

 

“That is not even my middle name.” Mabel pouted. He didn’t seem to mind that he was wrong and instead just chuckled. She switched gears to Wybie. She put on her best puppy dog eyes. 

 

Wybie immediately looked away. 

 

“No way Mabel, you are not getting me with that.” He walked to the other side of the tree to thread his popcorn chain. She followed him; eyes all big and sad.

 

He stared at her looking utterly guilty. 

 

“Well…” Wybie paused to think it over. “If it will get you to stop-”

 

Raz cleared his throat.

 

“Come on Raz, I’ll just give her one.”

 

“Mr. Lovat, I am disappointed,” Raz said lifting the box so high that even Wybie couldn’t reach.    
  


“Ugh, fine. Could I at least start hanging them?”  Wybie asked. Raz looked at him suspiciously but slowly gave him one candy cane.

 

Wybie took it and looked at the tree, then quickly handed it off to Mabel.

 

“WYBIE! HOW COULD YOU?”  Raz put a hand over his on his chest, ultimately wounded as Mabel unwrapped the candy cane and put in her mouth. 

 

All Wybie did was a shrug.

 

“Whoops.” 

 

*******

Mabel had been watching for about an hour and a half and was surprised by the absolute hot mess the Christmas tree was turning out to be. When they asked for her opinion and she said “go hog wild”, this was definitely not what she meant. She wasn’t one to follow specific themes but there was at least method to her madness. There wasn’t even a pattern. It looked like Christmas had vomited all over one tree. 

 

It was decked out in several different light strings which she actually approved of initially. She was a fan of lights and that was one of her favorite parts of Christmas. There were strings of popcorn and tinsel but so much that you could not even fit any ornaments on it. The entire tree had fake snow in every nook and cranny of the holiday pine. Where was the oh-so-precious candy canes, the shiny ornaments, the star on top of the tree to really take it home? Where was the magic? There was nothing but a tree sagging under all the weight. The poor plant must have been suffering under the suffocating accessories. 

 

“What do you think so far?” Raz asked Mabel. 

 

She slowly looked up and down the tree then looked at the two perpetrators. Raz and Wybie looked like they were having such a great time putting on decorations. They were laughing and singing Christmas carols with Mabel. She did cherish the memories being made. She really did. She also considered that the two didn’t mean to create such an abomination and she definitely believed that but… uh, it no longer looked like a tree.

 

“Uh.. well you see…” Mabel weighed how much they would be crushed if she said what she thought. “You know how much I love to say ‘ _ go big or go home?’ _ ” 

 

The other two nodded slowly. They just looked so proud of their garbage Christmas tree.

 

“Well-”

 

“Hey, I brought cookieeesss- what in world is that?” Dipper had walked in holding a plate of assorted cookies but now was taking in the sight of the tree.

 

“What do you mean Dipper? It’s obviously a  _ Christmas tree. _ ” Mabel elbowed him.

 

“A Christmas… I mean, _ of course, _ it’s a Christmas tree?” Dipper tried. 

 

“Great, right?”  Wybie said. “Can you believe we aren’t done yet?”

 

“Oh wow,  _ really? _ ” Dipper said, voice reaching to higher octave as he attempted to keep his cool. “It certainly is a sight to behold.” 

 

“So what were you saying, Mabel?” Wybie asked. 

 

She opened her mouth but not before someone else had walked into the room. 

 

All they heard was a yelp of surprise. Norman had clearly seen the festive eyesore that has been thrown together.  It must have been too much for the boy because he continuously kept opening and closing his mouth as if attempting to comment but failing. Everyone in the house followed, Neil and Lili both sat in silent awe. Coraline herself came back from the woodworks of baking.  And she was the one to break the spell of silence.

 

“Holy Christmas Trees, that is  _ bad _ ,” Coraline said from behind Norman.

 

Mabel watched as chaos immediately broke out as everyone began to bicker like there was no tomorrow. Some scolding Coraline for saying something so mean and some admitting that it  _ was  _ bad, she was just the only person to actually say it. The two Christmas tree decorators immediately began talking over each other, explaining that is was a masterpiece. Coraline argued that it looked like there was a Christmas Parasite was taking over the tree. And Mabel was clearly going to prove their side right.

 

“Yeah, uh, I was going to say, in this case, of decoration... ‘Go Big or Go Home!’ doesn’t work it’s more of a case of…” Mabel realized she was going to say something she had never said about anything ever. “less is more?”

 

The shock was evident on everyone’s faces. Raz and Wybie immediately turned to each other to give blame. Saying that they said they shouldn’t have so much tinsel and they didn’t even want to decorate this year.

 

“But it looks so festive but we can’t fit any candy canes on it or ornaments. I mean I am so proud of you guys, and I know it’s your year to decorate the tree but wouldn’t it be better if we all did it together?” Mabel added quickly. She wasn’t even sure if they even wanted to hear her opinion anymore. 

 

The boys looked at each other, considering the concept. It would be fun, it had been forever since they all decorated the tree. They decided.

 

“Yeah, I think that would be nice, but under one condition,” Raz said.

 

“What.”

 

“No more sneaking candy canes.”

 

“Okay, but I won’t make any promises.”

 

“Fair enough.”


End file.
